1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to calibrating a binocular optical see-through augmented reality display based on user input. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for determining a depth-disparity mapping or joint three dimension (3D) calibration integrating two dimension (2D) positional calibration and depth calibration.
2. Description of the Background Art
Existing portable computing devices have fundamental limitations when it comes to enabling augmented reality applications. While there exists a few near-eye displays that can show virtual information, they exhibit deficiencies including a small field of view, limited 3D capabilities and limited augmented reality support.